dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Indy 500 Special
Results *3. Before the match, DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions Kill la Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) joins the commentary. After the match, The Ravens walks out of the ring and confronting Kill la Kill to the announce table as Kill la Kill raises their DXW Global Women's Tag Team Title as the crowd cheers. *6. After the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, it's The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Hope Estheim) appearing in the ring. Then the Lost Boys flash their DXW Global Tag Team Championship belts in front of The White Tigers as they shout Bangarang. *7. After the match, Chuckie tries to get up and Ritchie hits Chuckie with Cruise's Take Down again and the crowd boos at him loudly as Kevin Owens laughs at Chuckie while Kinjack checks on Chuckie. *8. After the match, Videl jumps Shura from behind with the trashcan and hits Shura with a trashcan 15 times as the crowd booing, then Pan hits Shura with the Masenko. *9. During the match to the end, Oishi goes to the top rope for the Kawaii Twist until Lord Dominator & Zeena rushes into the ring and Zeena stomping on Emmy and Lord Dominator tosses Oishi from the top rope allowing the referee, Taryn Terrell to stop the match. After the match, Zeena locks Emmy up with Z-Rack and Lord Dominator locks Oishi up with Submission Domination until the sound of a Vespa was heard. Cut to the parking lot, a woman who holds her electric guitar who rides her Vespa arrives as the crowd exploded with cheers as she rides her way to backstage. The camera cut back to the ringside as Lord Dominator & Zeena was shocked until that woman arrives at the ringside riding her Vespa as the crowd gone extremely mental because that woman was revealed as Haruko Haruhara!!! Haruko enters the ring with her guitar and doing her Stone Cold Steve Austin poses as the crowd keeps cheering and they chants "HOLY SHIT!" Lord Dominator and Zeena are standing in front of Haruko and Lord Dominator slaps Haruko and the crowd boos at Lord Dominator as Zeena laughs. Haruko then hits Lord Dominator with Ride on Shooting Star and the crowd cheers. Then Haruko hits Zeena with Fooly Cooly Crusher. Lord Dominator and Zeena retreat to the back as Haruko helps Oishi Kawaii and Emmy up and they celebrated in the ring together as the crowd still going cheering crazy. *10. During the match, Gohan was about to hit Ace with the Masenko but Ace tries to counter it but accidentally knocking down the referee, Mike Chioda. Suddenly, Kinnon Jackson rushes in and hits Gohan with the Gore, but Gohan sidestepping away and Kinnon accidentally hits Ace Walker with the Gore to get Gohan. Gohan then hits Kinnon Jackson with the Masenko. Dylan James Check rushes in and locks Gohan with a Crossface, but Gohan breaks away from Dylan's Crossface and sets up for the Masenko on Dylan, but Kinnon hits Gohan with Gohan's DXW Global Championship belt. Ace Walker hits Kinnon with a Superman Punch and Dylan hits Ace with the Cupcake Smasher. But then DXW General Manager Dario Cueto arrives on the stage and ask the ring keeper to stop the match. Cueto was pissed off how Kinnon & DJC ruined the main event, but he has an idea for the Heatwave main event. He announces that instead of a Triple Threat Match, Gohan will defend the DXW Global Championship at Heatwave against Kinnon Jackson, Dylan James Check, and Ace Walker in a Fatal 4-Way Match! The crowd explodes of Cueto's bombshell announcement as all four men in the ring glaring at each other as Gohan raises his DXW Global Championship up to close the show. Miscellaneous *DXW officials were waiting for someone's arrival at the Indiana Farmers Coliseum garage throughout the show. *During the interview with Lita, Haruko Haruhara, who's still riding on her Vespa was saying "I'm just getting started." She also said she'll be ready for her in-ring debut match at DXW Heatwave Pre-Show against Lord Dominator. Then, she pops a wheelie out of the arena. *DXW show coverage of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway and the fans gathering up for tomorrow's Indy 500 during the event. Category:DXW Specials